1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a peer-to-peer network system, and more particularly to, a peer-to-peer network system with manageability improving quality of peer-to-peer network-based services and providing a service provider with service management functions.
This research was supported by the Context-Aware Contents Delivery Standardization program of MKE (The Ministry of Knowledge Economy)
2. Discussion of Related Art
A peer-to-peer network in association with content services for providing a plurality of recipients with content refers to a distributed network where a plurality of individual participants called peers do not receive content from a specific server but are directly connected to each other and transmit/receive content with each other. Therefore, a single peer functions as a client receiving content and may function as a server providing content as a need arises. In addition, since a peer-to-peer network is formed using a construction algorithm on the basis of content to be shared rather than a specific server, inter-peer connections may be flexible, and network size may also vary.
In terms of content services, when selecting a peer that sends content, a peer-to-peer network does not consider the status of an underlying physical network and information on peers constituting the peer-to-peer network. Therefore, efficiency in constructing the peer-to-peer network may be reduced, and load may be concentrated on a specific network or a specific peer. In addition, service quality may not be uniform in respect of services, and it may be difficult to prevent illegal distribution of content.